


What's the kindest way to say, you took away my friend?

by clingytwtinc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Quackity Centric, based on canon events, but it is quackity pov, mentioned tommy death, no beta we die like lmanburg!??!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: a lazy rewrite of the quackity and jack lore we got today . . . crying sounds
Kudos: 20





	What's the kindest way to say, you took away my friend?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERSSSSS for recent events..........also not my best work but i just want quackity lore so i did this out of spite

"Let's take a trip to your hotel. I want to get a good look at it!"  
Quackity had cut Jack off at least fifteen times by now. Something was wrong and he could feel it, it tore at him restlessly and he hated it. He figured that, as long as the conversation kept changing, he wouldn't get the bad news. Simple. He walked along the path enthusiastically, Jack trailing along slowly behind. It wasn't a long walk, from the recently built McPuffy's, which he was ecstatic to find, to Innit Hotel.   
"Yeah, feel free. It's gonna be mine for a while, now, so..." Jack said this quietly, voice wavering a tad.   
Quackity turned to walk backwards, an option to lighten the angsty mood. "Really?" He questioned, half-heartedly.   
"Yeah." Came the short reply.   
"Well, what did- What did Tommy do? Is he gonna stay in prison for longer?" He grinned, turning forward again, anxiously shoving his hands into his pockets.   
"No... That's, no-"  
Quackity halted abruptly, coming face-to-face with the gate entrance on the path. "I'm assuming he is. What do you mean, 'a while'? If he's gonna be in there, I mean..."   
It was Jack's turn to cut Quackity off. "No, he's-"  
Quackity doesn't like being cut off. He opened the gates. "Then you're gonna have no issues with the business!" He came to the door of the hotel, standing tall.  
"He's not-"  
Quackity entered the hotel, not willing to hear what Jack had to say. He chose to read the signs sitting on top of two double chests, leaning forward a bit. "'Dont take anything. This hotel is finished, however, if you want further upgrades, please deposit items...'" His eyes darted to the chests in front of him, and he opened one curiously. "You're running a charity, jack Manifold?" He saw jack stiffen in the corner of his eye, and start to defend himself. "That's actually very smart." He straightened again, turning his attention to his friend again. "That's very smart of you to do. If you run a charity, and in reality, the money you collect goes toward your business." He closes the chest, turning to leave again. He wanted a distraction- Because he wasn't giving Jack a good one.  
"That's.. Not what that..." Jack started. "But... Look, Quackity." Quackity didn't cut him off this time. He turned to face Jack expectantly, amusement visible on his expression. "Tommy isn't... In there, right now."   
Quackity paused, his heart rate picking up. "What do you mean he's not in there?"  
jack started to say something again.  
"Oh, you're such an idiot!" He suddenly shouted, standing taller. "What are you doing, standing here? Go fix that up!"  
He said this because obviously, Tommy wasn't dead. He escaped.  
"No, Quackity-"  
"He's gonna come back here, any sec now, and he's gonna try to take this damn hotel back!"  
Quackity sounded desperate, suddenly, and it made him feel sick. Why was he desperate? For what? His stupid business?  
His business wasn't stupid, was it?  
He felt confused.  
"No, I don't think he's gonna-"  
"What are you doing, just standing here? Where is he? Do you know where he is?"  
He was talking faster. Who was he trying to convince?  
"I don't think he's gonna... I could take a guess as to-"  
"let's go find him. I can help- You know what, given that you and I have partnered up with this business, I could probably go talk to him."  
Quackity took a deep breath, biting his lip subconsciously.  
"I think....I think that you might struggle."  
"We can just...get a deal, and make him let you keep it. I think, with the right wording- Hey, Tommy's a really open minded person. I think, and I don't know what happened in the prison, but, he might be a little more lenient, you know? A little more understanding?"  
He didn't realize he was trembling. A little, but enough for someone to notice, if they were looking. Instead of making eye contact with Jack, he turned away, to face the hotel. That only made his stomach hurt worse, so he closed his eyes.  
"No, hes... I don't think it's gonna be an issue, Q. I don't think we're gonna have to argue with him."  
"...What do you mean? Of course it's gonna be an issue, do you fucking know Tommy? Do you know what he's like? He's gonna fucking come back here, he's gonna want his shit back, and you're gonna be in deep trouble. That gonna be bad for my business, and yours, by the way."  
Quackity started to look around, half expecting the angry teenager to show up at any second and begin shouting, that they had taken his business. Or that he'd notice Quackity and rant to him about how awful the prison stay was.  
"No, I don't think we're gonna... Look, Quackity, he's not in prison because... He never made it out. He didn't leave."  
Quackity stopped looking around. He faced Jack, his ears ringing.  
"...What?"  
"Him and Dream got in a fight, and I... I don't know what happened, but, he didn't make it."  
Quackity stood rigid, expression betraying nothing but confusion.  
"What do you mean, 'he didn't make it'? What do you mean?"  
"I mean, like... He fought Dream, and... And he didn't win."  
Quackity felt his eyes sting, and he blinked the feeling away stubbornly.  
"What do you mean?" His voice cracked. Quackity hated that. Wincing, he tried again. "What do you mean?"  
Jack stared hard at him for a moment, frustration crossing his features. "I mean he's dead! He's dead, Q. Dream took his last life."  
The word 'dead' put a new weight on his shoulders that he didn't like. He tried to shrug it off, but it piled the more he tried to shake the feeling. He tried to say something, but words died in this throat, which stung with emotion.  
"...What?"  
His voice was small and trembling. It was all he could get out- it was the only question he could ask. He felt pathetic, standing on this path alone with Jack just watching, confusion and frustration sparking in his glare.  
"Yeah. I didn't really want to tell you, but, someone was gonna have to."  
Jack wondered why Quackity didn't react like Tubbo. Quiet and barely caring.  
A beat of silence passed.   
"He's dead?"  
Jack had to bite his tongue to stop a snarky reply. Instead, he took a shaky breath and nodded softly.  
"Yeah. He's dead."  
Quackity tore his gaze away from Jack, staring at the hotel. He didn't move, barely breathing, taking in the conversation slowly.   
"When... When was this?"  
Jack shrugged, turning to look for what Quackity was staring at. "Like, an hour ago, maybe, two hours ago." He looked at him again, studying his expression.  
"This was...Today?" He commented, softly.  
Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, today, he... I don't know, he was in there with Dream, I don't know what happened. Sam said he made a mistake, and next thing you know, yeah. He's gone."  
Quackity didn't move his stare from the hotel. "He's...Tommy's just..Dead, then?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Pretty much. He's just dead."  
"Oh."  
Quackity swallowed back anything else he was going to say, suddenly feeling very dizzy. "Is that it? That's it for Tommy? He's gone?"  
Jack nodded.  
"...What was Sam doing? Why didn't Sam..."  
"I don't know."  
"Why did Dream even kill him? They have the... The hitting fatigue thing.."  
I dont know. I wasn't even there. I spoke to sam afterwards, but... Not for very long. I don't know what he said. He spoke to Tubbo and Ranboo a little bit more, maybe they know. But I don't. All I heard Sam say was... Was that he's gone."  
Quackity finally looked away from the hotel, only to stare at his feet. He hummed thoughtfully to himself, glancing back up and in the direction of Tommy's house. Slowly, the two made their way to it, no words exchanged between them in the process.  
"Huh. So... he's gone. He's just gone."  
"Yeah. Yeah." Jack answered silently, staring at Tommy's house, boredom making his shoulders sag. He wanted to get out of the awkward convo he was in, not answer twenty questions. he looked at the flowers that were delicately placed on his dirt hut.  
Quackity hummed again, taking Jack out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, mean. I didn't really wanna be...The one, but, you know. Someone was going to have to. Tell you."  
His words were said in a weird pattern, choppy and not put together properly. He coughed awkwardly, noticing his false facade was up, of being sad.  
"Alright, get to it, Jack. I'll get to my business."  
Quackity turned and walked away from him, leaking Jack staring at him, confused.   
"Please don't head west." He added quickly.  
"I won't head west. I'll head..." He turned around, thoughtful. "East."  
"I don't want to have to escort you, again."  
Jack nodded silently.  
A beat of silence.  
"Alright, if you need anything, um... Just let me know."  
"Yeah. Same goes for you."  
He turned to leave.  
"Jack."  
"Mhm?"  
Quackity took in a breath, forcing himself to not seem shaken. "Don't let this affect business. Alright?"  
Jack nods solemnly, seriousness plastered on his face. "It wont. If anything, it's for the best."  
Quackity winced at that comment. It wasn't for the best. "The train doesn't stop." He added.  
"Nope. it only goes faster."  
Quackity nodded, forcing himself to turn away from him. "Okay. Alright, bye, Jack."  
"Take care, Q."  
Quackity nodded again, slowly walking away, an unheard 'You too' lay on the air between them.  
  



End file.
